Was it a Dream or reality?
by Claire Worsnop
Summary: hey i'm sorry this is under the wrong catagory under TV


Was it a Dream or a Reality

Chapter 1: The Airport

Hey my name is Rebecca. I am 19 years old. Also a Scene Kid/Metaler/ Emo

My life was great, that was until my parents told me that my dad was getting a new job and we all had to move to England.

If you are now wondering what part of England we were moving to that part is called Sheffield.

We were at the Airport, just a few hours ago I said goodbye to all of my friends.

We walked to the departures lounge just waiting to go on board the plane, when I said to my parents that I was going to get a drink in one of the small cafes.

I got up and walked over to the fridge, lifted a bottle of water and then proceeded to the counter.

I placed the bottle on the counter when the woman said to me it was 49p, I placed my hand into my pocket, took out the money then placed it onto the counter.

I then walked over to a small table by myself, of course the rest of the tables and chairs were taken and I got the last one, and so I sat down.

I was curious so I looked around and just by a glimpse of the side of my eye at the counter I spotted someone ﻿familiar, it was a boy, he looked distinctly like the singer from one of my favorite metal bands called Bring Me The Horizon.

Then suddenly he turned around and I sharply looked back at the news paper sitting on my table.

All of a sudden I was hearing footsteps behind me they were getting louder and louder as they were approaching me, at least I think they were.

He walked around to the other chair facing me and asked me in his sweet British accent "umm . . is there anyone sittin' ere?".

I felt a sudden breeze fly over me as I blushed and caught a glimpse of him looking at my bright red cheeks.

I replied to his question by saying "the seat is free you can sit there".

He sat down in front of me just when I looked into his cute green eyes, he looked up into my Bright blueish white coloured eyes.

That was when I thought I fell in love, he then asked me what my name was and I told him my name was Rebecca and I was 19, and so I asked him what his name was and what age he is.

He replied that is name was Oliver (Oli) Sykes and he was 19.

Just when he said his name and age I felt like the whole room froze around me, I felt like everything around me just. . Stopped moving and it was like we were the only two in the room.

I tried not to look like a Huge fan girl, I knew that if I acted that way he would get embarrassed, and possibly act like he wasn't and after get up and leave.

So I acted cool.

Everything started to move again, I didn't realize he was talking to me 'cause I was in such a shock.

"Rebecca. . Rebecca are you OK?"

I answered "yes I am fine, hey aren't you the singer in the band Bring Me The Horizon?" I asked, as I didn't realize I was wearing a Bring Me the Horizon T-Shirt. He said "thats a cute top you are wearing"

Once again I blushed like crazy, he then said "that top looks hot on you"

Then I blushed even more, at this point I was starting to wonder could I possibly blush anymore.

My hands were on top of the newspaper and I just seen his hands move closer to mine inch by inch until I realized they were atop of mine.

He held my hands tightly and asked me to look up.

I looked up My eyeliner was making my eyes really bright so they nearly looked white, my fringe was also covering my right eye and most of my face.

He lifted one hand and moved my fringe away and said to my face, "you look really hot".  
His voice sounded like silk sliding across my skin.

I blushed more, his hand was touching my cheek, I was so red my face was warm.

"hey Rebecca your face is really warm, are you OK?

I replied to him in a soft gentle voice "yes I am fine".

I looked down again once more, he used his hand to gently lift my chin and head up and he asked me "Rebecca this might seem very sudden to you but"

when he said these words my heart was Racing, running faster than a cheetah and I was just about curious what he was going to say next.

He finished the sentence "would you go out with me, and I have only met you and I don't expect you to say yes but will you?"

I think his face went more red than mine did but then I didn't know what to say and the only word that came into my head was yes.

I replied to his question with an answer, and the answer was "yes I will go out with you"

His face lit up, and he held my hands.

I asked him "where are you flying to?" and he said " I am flying to Newcastle and then getting the train to Sheffield"

That was then I realized that was the exact same route I was taking with my parents.

"what seats are you on the plane?"

He said "5b"

I also realized that the seats were in twos and my mum and dad had 12a and 12b.

I slid my hand into my pocket and took out my card and it said 5a.

"umm. . Oli. . I mean Oliver my card says. . Umm 5a"

His face seemed really bright when I said that.

"is it alright if I call you Oli?"

He seem happy at the nickname I gave him

"yes it fine, I love it"

He leaned over to kiss my head, when the speaker announced that we had to grab out things and move.

"Oli I will go on to the plane with my parents and then I will catch up with you at the seats, so then my mum and dad wont suspect anything OK?"

He then said that was OK.

So we got up, lifted our things and went to board our plane for Newcastle.

We walked half way to my parents, I had to let go of his hand, kissed him on the lips and said "see you later".

I walked onto the plane with my mum and dad , they took their seats and I said goodbye until we got off in Newcastle but for now I knew I was going to enjoy my flight.

I walked to my seat, sat down and started to wonder where Oli was, the next thing I knew I seen Oli walk up to our seats, he sat down beside me and put his belt on.

The person that was speaking through the microphone saying "please fasten your seat belts and we hope you enjoy your flight with us today going to NewCastle, England, the approximate time will be 1 hour and 15 minutes."

I sat back and put my head on the headrest and closed my eyes.

The next thing I know I felt something grab my hand, I opened my eyes, looked down and seen Oli holding my hand.

Oli looked around to see if anyone was looking over at us, then he leaned in close to me and kissed my lips passionately, I kissed him back, I put my hands around his waist and he put his around mine, his hands were slowly moving up my back, that was when I realized we had to stop because people would be looking at us.

"why did you stop?" Oli asked me.

"people are starting to look at us" I replied.

An hour later the person on the microphone announced to us we all had to put our seat belts back on and prepare for landing.

We put our belts on and in 15 minutes we landed, I looked sad and Oli was looking at me wondering what was wrong, I asked him for his phone number and he gave me it.

"Oli. . What will happen when we get off this plane, you will have to meet my mum and dad".

He then said "OK I will but I don't think they will like me"

" I bet they will plus I am old enough to move out"

The plane landed and we all got off, I forgot I was still holding Oli's hand when my mum and dad got off they seen us and came over to us.

"What Do you think you are doing holding some Random Persons hand?!"

As I could see from this is that they were quite angry at me.

"Umm mum this is Oli Sykes the singer in my favorite band Bring Me The Horizon, and he asked me out in the airport"

"Well You are to too young to have a Boyfriend!"

"MUM I AM 19 I HAVE A RIGHT!"

My mum was taken aback at me shouting at her in a furious rage.

Oli was gripping my hand and I was gripping his hand back.

We walked together hand in hand together to the arrivals section in the airport, collected our bags, left and headed to the train station I didn't talk to my mum the whole way there.

Oli had his hand around my waist and I tickle there, he was also tickling me and I was laughing. We got to the train station, payed for our tickets and boarded the train.

When we got to our seats, I sat down with Oli beside me, his hand still around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

My mum then seen how happy I was with him, we talked all the way to Sheffield,

this was a really, really, really good day.

Chapter 2: Sheffield

OK I'm back and we are in Sheffield this city is pretty nice, the part of Sheffield we live in is a little, small village.

I can finally unpack my things and Oli is helping me with it, my mum and dad are down the stairs in the living room.

Well by the sounds of it they are heading out for a while.

"Rebecca we are heading out for a while to get used to this village we will be back in a few hours OK?"

I replied "yes mum see you later"

on the inside I had rage burning inside after what she said to me earlier, then I realized I was sitting on the edge of the bed but although I was in a daze and Oli was calling me but I knew I was in a daze I just didn't seem to know how to get out of it.

When I finally woke up from the daze I got up and helped Oli unpack my things.

After we got everything sorted out we went down the stairs to get a drink, then went into the living room to sit down and watch the TV, he put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes for a while and then the door bell rang so I got up to get it, when I answered it there was a boy looked about the same age as me and Oli.

"uh hi I heard some new people moved here, my name is Matt and this is my brother Richard"

A boy the same age as him popped out they both were Emo looking and cute but I couldn't tell Oli 'cause I love him far too much.

Oli walked up behind me, I didn't hear him and he touched my sides,tickled my waist and put his hand around my waist.

"uh who are these?"

"they are the neighbors they have come and greet me for moving here"

"oh" he said.

I think Oli was a little jealous but somewhere inside me I thought he wanted more of me even though he only lived up the street.

"well does anyone know when school starts?"

I mad up a conversation because Matt,Oli and Richard were giving each other the glare and I thought they were going to fight.

Richard and Matt Grabbed my hand and trailed me out for a chat, when Oli seen what was going on he grabbed my other hand.

"guys what are you doing?" he questioned them

"umm we just need to talk to her is that OK?"

"yea sure" he said.

They took me out the back to talk to me.

"so your the new girl right?" they asked me.

"um yea thats right and so?"

"and your going out with Oli Sykes"

"yea is there a problem?"

"he is famous and your not"

Matt pushed me hard up against the garden fence, leaned in to kiss me when Oli Popped around the corner to see what was happening when he seen Matt trying to kiss me and me struggling to get away, he ran round to help me.

He threw Richard away and grabbed Matt by the scruff against the wall and was about to punch him when I jumped into the way to stop him.

"Rebecca what are you doing?, cant you see i'm trieing to hurt him for kissing you." "yes just not her we cant have blood all around"

Oli finally punched him, then I ran over to see if he was alright, we all crowded around him with Oli walking into the house.

Matt's nose was bleeding so I pinched it until it stopped and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to cheer him up a bit.

"umm Rebecca?"

"yes?" I replied to his question.

"um. . Do you really, really like Oli for who he is?" he asked me, I looked around quick.

"yes I do 'cause I love him for who he is" I didn't realize Oli was standing at the door when I said that.

Matt and Richard but when I held Matt's nose I slipped my number in his pocket when nobody was looking.

I then walked into the house, Oli was sitting on the sofa and by what I could see he was fuming and I was to be honest I was a little afraid.

I sat on the sofa beside him but not too close encase he did something to me that would hurt.

He moved up closer to me, put his arm around my waist.

I stood up and he was wondering what I was going to do.

I sat a lot closer to him nearly on his knee, what I didn't realize was his hand was under my butt.

He moved his hand up me slowly but for some reason I was getting the chills, but it felt good.

His hands went up more towards my chest, then I was a bit worried.

I held his hands when they got a bit closer and I think he could tell I was shaking and afraid.

"whats wrong Rebecca?" "nothing." I replied "why would I be?"

"you are shaking. ." at this point he seemed to have a reply for everything .

"I'm not" I said back to him.

I walked up the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me and I didn't turn around to look behind me.

It was getting late and I asked my parents could Oli stay after we came back from his house to tell his parents that he was back and we were going out.

Me and Oli went up to my room, got changed, got under the covers and I was a little tired at the time.

I rolled over to look at him one last time before I went to sleep, I put my arm over him and fell asleep.

Chapter 3: the 3rd day here.

I woke up late actually, I usually wake up really early, but Oli was getting changed so I jumped under the covers real quick, he turned around and knew I was awake so he came over with my clothes.

"um Oli why have you got my clothes?" I asked him trying to hold in my laugh.

"are you going to get changed now?" he asked me.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes.

"um Oli why are you still here?"

he looked sad and slowly, I ran after him and jumped on him.

"aw its OK you can stay but I don't like people in when I get changed."

I said to him trying not to make him sad.

"its OK I will go down the stairs."

He walked down the stairs.

I got changed when Oli called up and told me he was going to the shop.

A few minutes later I heard the door bell so I ran down the stairs trying not to fall while wearing my stilettos.

I answered the door and I seen Matt and Richard standing there staring at me.

"yes?" I said as I was waiting for an answer from them.

"uh. . Umm. ." was all I heard from Matt then when I turned around I heard a sudden thump, I turned around and Richard was lieing there on the floor.

Me and Matt helped him up, brought him into the living room and got him a glass of water.

Matt got a text message, he answered it, next thing I knew I heard a knock at the door and Matt got up to answer it.

Him and a girl walked in they looked so cute together, they sat on the sofa but this girl sat on Matt's knee.

That was when I realized she was going out with him.

Just then I thought me and her would be good friends.

"oh sorry guys this is Claire she is my girlfriend." Matt told us.

We all said hi to her, but then Oli came in and seen Richard on the sofa with a glass of water, me just sitting there and Claire sitting on Matt's knee.

"um what is going on here?"

He just looked around, seen me and sat down beside me with his hand on my leg.

Then Claire gave me a huge bad look and just then I changed my thoughts on this girl.

I looked at Oli then back at Matt and Claire and they were getting off with each other.

They then stopped and asked us do we want to the club tonight and we replied "yes." I replied.

This club played emo, scene and Metal music.

Although I replied with yes I didn't know what this club was like.

We all got up and headed for the park, this park was like a emo paradise.

There were Emos swarming everywhere, I sat on the bench with Claire.

"uh hi" I said to her trembling.

She didn't reply then suddenly swarms of Emos came over to us, so I got up and left.

I went home and Oli followed me.

From then On my life changed Drastically.

Chapter 4: A few years later.

This year will be a good one because Me and Oli are getting Married, OK well next month.

But Claire and Matt are getting married the same day as us.

I went up to my room to try on my dress and I thought It was beautiful, but I didn't want Oli to see it yet.

I tried my dress on when Oli walked into the room without me noticing him come in, he walked up behind me, covered my eyes and said "guess who".

When he did that I started to shake 'cause he wasn't supposed to see the dress until the wedding day.

"you look beautiful" I blushed bright red when he said this to me.

I turned around to hug him tightly.

I heard a knock at the door, Oli ran down to answer it while I got changed back into my clothes.

By this time me and Claire were friends

I went down to the door, it was Claire and Matt.

I hugged both of them and stood and talked to Claire, "Claire do you want to go to the mall later?" I asked her. "um yea sure just us girls" she said back to me.

We went to the mall, got something to eat, drink, bought new clothes and talked for a bit and it was about 6pm by the time we got back.

A few months passed the day of the weddings.

"Oh Claire I will help you put your dress on now just 2 seconds i'm putting mine on still."

I said to Claire while we put our Black and red wedding dresses on.

I went over to Claire to help her with her dress.

By the time we were finished it was time to go up the isle to Oli and Matt.

We walked up the isle and the precession started I was blushing all the way through it.

After the whole mass we had a party.

Everyone we know were at it it was amazing.

And what happened to my Parents we will never know. . . .

I was only joking they were at the party, getting used to Oli being my husband and my life turned out perfectly.

A husband who is a singer, me having a brilliant job, 2 kids, 2 new best friends for life, Claire and Matt.

It couldn't have turned out any better.


End file.
